Captured
by midnafan105
Summary: Ghirahim has Captured Zelda, but that's not the only thing he captures from here. GhiraZel.
1. Chapter 1

~Third Person~

Zelda wandered and Eldin, looking for the temple. Well not really _looking_, she very well knew where she was going, she just wanted to explore a bit. But she still found herself hiding behind a pole just outside the mentioned temple. Wandering always takes you to your destination even when you don't want to go there. She was hiding from a group of _Moblins_ as she believed they were called. Their assigned task was to capture her for who knows what reason. She peeked ever few minutes so that she would know when they left. After about ten minutes they had left. But when she turned back around, she was face-to-face with one, or more like face-to-snout. She got hit in the head from behind then everything went black.

~Zelda~

Everything was black. There were no walls, or no floor and I felt like I was falling and would be forever. Suddenly, everywhere lit up a bright colour of purple.

"_You're Grace, I am sorry. I have failed you…"_ What was this voice? And more importantly, who was this voice? And why have they failed me? I never placed anything on anyone expect Link, and that was **always** for his own good, not mine. And why are they calling me _You're Grace_?

" _I have failed…" _ The female voice echoed and faded.

" Wait! What did you fail?!" I screamed out, but everything was already over. The colour had faded and I was once again falling.

I suddenly found myself shooting up, eyes wide open. I found myself in quite a fancy room, the walls decorated in diamonds, floors with a fuzzy carpet that looked so inviting and furniture that fit the needs of every room. A wooden dresser with a long mirror hung above it. I got up and headed to the door. I felt like was back in Skyloft, well more liked hoped and this was my old pink decorated room I had to live with since I was a child, remade. And I would walk out to meet Link and we'd headed out to the bazaar like we did every Sunday.

I twisted the door handle and started to pull it toward me but it wouldn't budge. Locked.

"Trying to escape now, are we?"


	2. Chapter 2

~Zelda~

I turn around to find a shadowy figure standing in the corner of the room. They weren't there before. How exactly did they get in here? Whatever.

"W-who are y-you?" I ask, stuttering.

"Oh, demanding are we? Well, if you must know, I am Ghirahim. I prefer Demon Lord Ghirahim, but, I'm not pushy." Ghirahim replied.

"I-I'm Zelda." I said.

"Oh, such a pretty name, Zelda. I like it." I couldn't help but blush a little. No one had ever really liked my name. When I first told Link my name all he said was:

"Zelda?! That sounds like some kind of enemy you'd need to kill right away!" I sigh at the memory.

"Do you know where we are?" I ask Ghirahim.

"Well were in my fabulous castle of course!" His castle?! How rich is he?! I look at a nearby clock. It bears the numbers of 12:56 A.M.

"Now you should be heading off to bed, Sprit Maiden." He comes by a lightly pushes my head down. I have little time to think before I'm fast asleep. What did he mean when he called me_ his Sprit Maiden?_


	3. Chapter 3

~Zelda~

_A treasured, beautiful land of green, a dry, sandy desert and a fiery, hot land of lava. All were created by my goddesses. All showing their perfect personalities. A land of green and trees for my goddess of green, Farore, who wanted to see a wonderful land full of trees and use the name she had created for a land full of trees. A land of sand for my understanding Nayru, who wanted to rule over a land of sand. And a fiery lava land for my Din, who want a land the colour of red to match her hair. They all chose a name depending on their names. Farore decided to name her land Faron Woods, Nayru decided on Lanayru and Din decided on Eldin. All names being great choices._

_It is sad I never got to see them all._

I woke up with a shock. What was that dream about? And the three holy goddesses, why was there talk about them being _mine?_ I wasn't anyone special. The only time I was ever _special_ was on _special_ days, like the Wing Ceremony for example. I was _special _I was chosen to play the role of the goddess, Hylia, who lived long ago.

"Good morning, princess." Came from a corner of the room. "Have a bad dream?" I turn my head to see none other than Ghirahim, chilling against the wall in the corner of the room again.

I didn't want to admit it. But somehow I did."Yes…" I sighed.

"Aw," Ghirahim cooed. "Explain it to me, would you?" He came up and sat on the edge of the bed. For some reason I felt like I could trust him. I explained it to him.

"Ah, has no one told you that you are the goddess?"

"Seriously?!" I gasped.

"Yes, and that's why I took you."

~Ghirahim~

The girl stares at me. I know I shouldn't have said it, but for some reason I can't help myself around her. I get all tingly and I don't know why. I have heard of this emotion that _humans_ have. What do they call it again? Love! That's it. Could this be _Love?_


	4. Chapter 4

~Zelda~

I stare into the brown and almost crystal like eyes of Ghirahim. Is he really serious? Did he really _kidnap _me? I find him staring back into my eyes. I stand up immediately, no longer feeling comfortable. I soon remember that I'm trapped in this room with no way out.

"Why exactly did you capture me?" I slightly turn and ask. No response. I turn and find Ghirahim lying on the bed almost like he's mentally beating himself up. I walk over and face closed eyes. His long bangs have fallen off his face and his diamond-shaped blue earring lies along the bed beside him. I've actually started to grow a liking to him. I know it sounds weird that I actually _like_ someone who _kidnapped_ me, but. I somehow do. I think I might actually have started to_**love**_ him. I know everyone thinks I love Link. I know because I would always get teased by Karane and Kukiel who I would hang out with sometimes with Karane and she would **always** force us to go to the lake swimming with her. Even though those days were a little annoying, I gotta say, I miss them now. I miss Karane being the only other girl in Skyloft my age.

I hear a mumble."I must obey my master." I turn to him. His _master?_ That must be hard. I mean, I don't know what having a master is like, but it must be quite stressful.

"What did your master need me for?"

"To revive him…"


	5. Chapter 5

~Zelda~

I stare. _Revive?_ What happens when someone gets _revived?_

"Revived as like from the dead?" I ask, my back turned to him.

"Yes…" He mumbles. I suddenly hear the sound of fingers snapping. I turn around to find him gone. Then I notice an old-looking book left on the bed. I slowly walk over and pick it up. It looks like the ones the father used to have in the library he had in his office, expect this one seems a little bit more taken care of.

I turn to the bookmarked page to see **tons** of writing including some diagrams.

_Over a million years ago, there was a legend. A legend of the creation of the goddess Hylia's and the Evil King Demise's servants._

I read on.

_The great goddess Hylia was said to have created a female servant whom she had named__** Fi**__. She decided that Fi would accompany her chosen hero on his quest when the time was right. She bound Fi to the sword she had created for her chosen hero to hold called __**The Master Sword.**__  
Demise, of hearing of this, decided he would have his servant bound to a sword also. He had created a male sprit and named him __**Ghirahim.**_

I drop the book onto the bed below. Ghirahim was bound to a sword?! But how? If he's here…

"Shocked, are we?" I suddenly see Ghirahim standing in front of the bed. I look up at him, now knowing what he was.

"How-you, what?" I stutter. He sighs and sits beside me. I look at him. He starts to explain to me about it the best he can. The most important pieces were that since his _Master_ has been sealed away for over millions of years by Hylia, he currently has no master; thereby he has no sword to return to. And if he did wish for his master to come back, he would have to take me to where I landed, the _Sealed Grounds._

I really didn't want to die. And I was hoping with all my heart that I wouldn't.

~Ghirahim~

She just watched me after the explanation. She probably didn't want to die. I wouldn't either if I was her. I really don't plan to revive my _master_. I don't even want to call him that. He always treated me horribly. I always had to sneak out to find my own food as he would never feed me as a child. He also had me be of his _dagger practice_ when I was younger and disobeyed him, once locked me in a room lit by fiery walls burning by the second and the list could go on. So why in the name of the surface, would I ever want him back as my master?


	6. Chapter 6

~Ghirahim~

_I beg on my knees. _

"_Master, please?" I beg._

"_**No"**__ His response is the same was usual. _

"_Master, I promise I'll be back for twilight." I plead._

"_**No. You know I would never let you run off with that little servant of the goddess, so why must you ask?"**__ I sigh._

"_But, Master." I start._

"_**No 'Buts'' you will**__**never do such a thing. End of conversation."**__ He leaves the room._

I wake up startled. It's been such a long time since I've had a dream like that. It was _all_ the way back to when I was seven-years old. I wanted to go play with Fi whom I had met a few days prior while she was with Hylia. I just wanted a friend for once. I was so lonely.

I look over to Zelda. She sleeps softly on the bed that had used to be mine. She lies on top of the sheets, not wanting to snuggle up beneath them. She looks so cute. I smile. I slowly stand up make my way over to the one window. I look outside at the all the foliage and beautiful lakes that accompany them. The moonlight shines off the water creating a beautiful water wave effect on the _goddess_-created walls of the lake. I stare out the window for a little bit longer than turn my attention back to Zelda. She's turned her body over now facing the opposite side of the room she was facing before.

I sigh and head back over to the chair I was sleeping in before. I sit back and soon fall back into the depths of sleep.

The Next Morning

~Zelda~

I slowly wake, the sun shining in through the window. I slowly sit up and look around. Ghirahim is still asleep on his chair across from the bed. The sun shines bright against the fine foliage and makes the scene all worthwhile. I see a Kikwi waddle by. I loved meeting those little guys. I first thought they should be living in a snowy area because they looked penguins.

I rub my eyes tiredly. I was never really a morning person, but I still wasn't as bad as Link. Oh, Link, don't worry about me. I'm fine. I actually kind of like it here.

"Good morning." I turn around to see Ghirahim awake now.

"Oh, good morning" I reply, smiling. He smiles back. He walks up to me.

"You know, I was thinking I would take you out into Faron Woods today, you want to?" He questions.

"Of course!" I respond. He lightly chuckles and smiles.

"And how about we get you some cleaner clothes too." I look down at my no longer white dress. I look back up at him and blush from embarrassment. He snaps his fingers and suddenly I'm in a pink dress, it takes me a few second to realize, but it's the exact same as the one I wore in Skyloft the day of Wing Ceremony. I look up.

"How'd you?-" I ask being cut off.

"It's a secret."

Later that day me and Ghirahim left and started to walk around. I couldn't help but take a close look at almost everything we came across. It'd been so long since I'd been here. Ghirahim would just watch happily.

We soon came across Skyview Temple. I was growing hungry when I noticed the trees around bared fruit. I tried to grab some and even started jumping up and down. I noticed a arm reach up above me and grab the fruit and hand it down to me. I held it in my hand and looked up at Ghirahim above me. He smiled at me. We continued to walk. I ate the sweet fruit, Ghirahim beside me eating one he had picked for himself.

It was sundown before we got back to Ghirahim's place/castle. The second I got back into the bedroom, I fell asleep on the silkily bed.


	7. Chapter 7

~Ghirahim~

I awoke the next morning to an empty room. I stare around confused. I'm usually up before Zelda and there's no where she could go. Then I notice something. A note on the door.

_Dear Ghirahim, _

_You weren't doing very well, so, I took the sprit maiden in revival of our master,__** Demise**__, do you remember? Anyway, I took her I thought I would at least leave you a note. You better come 'cause I'm sure master will a sword you worthless__** sprit.**_

_-Sinochu_

Ugh! I crumple up the note and chuck it across the room and leave for the Sealed Grounds.

~Zelda~

Through the ranks of pain going through my body, I see a tall dark-haired man with eyes that almost look blood red. They might as well be. I am going to die. This man will be a **murderer. **In the corner of my eyes I see a flash of diamonds that appear in the air for a few seconds then disappear, revealing another man. _Probably backup._ I think to myself. Then I see the unnamed man in front of me fall to the ground, looking like he's suffering from** intensive** pain.

The other man walked up to me. I then realized it was Ghirahim. He stood over me and started doing actions with his hands. I slowly felt my strength and my consciousness returning. I suddenly felt myself stop levitating and I suddenly started to fall, only to be caught by Ghirahim and pulled into his chest. I sighed. Maybe I wasn't going to die after all.

He slowly tilted me down so I could stand. The second I get on my feet, I jump forward and pull him into hug.

"Thank you." I whisper into his chest.

"Your welcome." He replies and kisses my forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

~Zelda~

I stare out the window. A shock of thunder fills the sky. I guess there isn't always good weather. I think about yesterday's events. About how I almost died at the hands of tall dark-haired man. It's an event I will **never** forget.

Ghirahim sits at a desk behind me, searching through pages of books for something. I turn back to the window and realize a green _thing_ walking around. It couldn't be a Kikwi, as they are mostly white and black. I stare out the window harder. I walk up to Ghirahim.

"What ya doin'?" I ask innocently. He slams the notebook he was writing in closed.

"Nothing." He leans back the chair and looks up to me.

"I just wanted to if you what's out the window." I shyly ask. He tilts he head sides ways and stands up. He walks to the window. I follow closely behind him. In the reflection of the glass, I see his eyes get wider. He suddenly reaches for the blinds and pulls them down, covering the window. I stare at him.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Nothing. Just, why have the window open on such a rainy day?" I sigh. I'm still wondering what's out there, and I'm gonna find out.

~Ghirahim~

I walk back over to my desk. I afraid of what will happen if Zelda finds out what's outside the window.

Link.


	9. Chapter 9

~Zelda~

I peek through the corners of where the blind and the window meet. The green _thing_ has gotten closer. It had green clothes and what almost looked like blond _hair_ and blue eyes. I gasp in my mind.

Link.

I suddenly feel someone grab the back hem of my dress. I slightly get chocked. I hit the wall behind me.

"What did I say?" Ghirahim asks. I stare up at him.

"Why are you so protective anyway?" I ask. No reply. I start to get up. I soon find myself in his face. He hides his eyes from me.

"Hmm." I hum. I see him starting to give in.

"I-I-I-**I LOVE YOU!**" He bursts out. I stare at him. I suddenly find myself kissing him. I pull back a few seconds after. I know this is wrong. I should at least confess.

"I-I-I-I- I love you too." I reply softly, embarrassed. He then sighs. I lightly smile, my cheeks growing redder and redder by the moment. We then hear a huge sound like a door opening. I look up, scared.

"Hello?" We hear a voice, a voice that sounds _way_ too familiar to me. Ghirahim snaps and disappears, leaving me in the locked room.


	10. Chapter 10

~Ghirahim~

I knew he'd find her here. I can't lose her. She _**loves**_ me. No one else ever has. I thought I didn't deserve love. But apparently, I do.

I reappear on a ledge far up, where the boy can't see me. I stare down at him. He wanders aimlessly. I sigh, a little bit louder than I had planned. The boy looks around, startled by the sound. Then he notices me. He immediately un-sheathes his blade. I sigh again and leap down. I make my own sword appear. He jumps head-first in battle and I have no choice but to respond.

~Zelda~

I hear the sound of sword's metal clashing together outside in the hall. I sigh. Suddenly the door burst open. I look up, startled. Ghirahim rests on the back of the door, panting. I look at him, smiling.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Nothing." He brushes of the question. I stand up.

"Uh-" I stutter. "I have a question." I say, my head tilted downward. I see him start to walk closer from the corner of my eye.

"Yes?" He replies.

"I-I wanted to know if you wanted to-"

"Go out?" He finishes my sentence for me.

"How'd you know?" I ask, my head now lifted.

"I wanted to ask you the same thing." He says, blushing.

"Oh, than, yes." I walk up to him and kiss him. I feel him kiss back. We soon part and I smile, blushing. He does the same.

I guess you could say I lived_ happily ever after_ if you really want to. Ghirahim loved me and I knew for sure that I loved him.

**The End.**


End file.
